


Returning Home

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You missed him so dearly, all you ever wanted was for him to come back home.





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Home is where the heart is. 

 

Though for you, your heart travels far too much. If it isn’t for his research lab that he’s a part of that’s the cause of his traveling, it’s his sports team. As one of the best research interns in the lab, he’s always accompanying his professors to conferences - delivering speeches and explanations and talks about how this upcoming research could benefit the livelihoods of people. As one of the best setters, he was constantly playing in matches that would take him all over Japan, and occasionally, though rarely, overseas.

 

It made you yearn for him, and long for him. But when you heard the familiar jingle of your front door, you couldn’t help but rush towards him, and immediately wrapping your arms around him - even before he could manage to put his stuff down. There’s a fond sigh and a sound of bags hitting the floor before he softly whispered, “I’m home, [Name].”

 

“You are,” you mumbled against his chest. There’s a smile on your face that he doesn’t see at first. But when you finally pull back enough to lift your gaze to meet his, he’s greeted with the brightest teary-eyed smile he’s seen from you yet. His fingers gently wipe away at the tears that threatened to spill and you lightly laughed - it was airy, yet filled with so much relief and joy.

 

“Welcome home… Keiji.” 

 

He mirrors your smile before gently kissing your forehead and he softly whispered, “I told you I’d be home for the holidays, didn’t I?”

 

“You did. You proved me wrong yet again.”

 

“As I always will.”


End file.
